


The End (RebelCaptain fluff)

by lilcinnamonroll



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, actually I posted this on my fanfiction.net account first, feedback?, first story here though!, first story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcinnamonroll/pseuds/lilcinnamonroll
Summary: One shot alternate ending to Rogue One.
Contains kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Rogue One and I totally ship Cassian and Jyn and I'm trash so here y'all go

Jyn and Cassian limped into the elevator. They were both hurt, and the chances of them getting out of there alive didn't look very good. _We did it. We sent the rebels the plans. My father didn't die in vain,_ Jyn thought. The lights in the elevator flickered, and Jyn inched closer to Cassian in the dark. When the light came back a moment later, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for not killing my father," she whispered to him.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"It makes it easier," Jyn continued, "to do this." Cassian raised an eyebrow.

"Do wha-" Jyn stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, cutting him off. "Oh. Hmm." Cassian said, pulling back for a second. "Glad I disobeyed orders then." He kissed her back until the doors opened and they stumbled out.

"Cass? I know we're probably not going to make it, but can we go to the sea?" He nodded.

They walked down the beach until Cassian collapsed by the edge of the water. Jyn sat down next to him. The two held hands and watched the terrifyingly beautiful explosion on the sunset.

"This is it, isn't it?" Cassian asked. She nodded solemnly, and Cassian wrapped his arms around her. "Well, then, I'm glad I met you. Even if it did cost me my life." Jyn chuckled slightly, and brought their faces together one last time. His eyes were the last thing she saw before the world went white with the light of the explosion, then black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
